


Stray

by ruletheworld



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jason-Centric, Trans Female Character, evil twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruletheworld/pseuds/ruletheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has no clue why they just let her walk away. Once she has she wishes they had put up a fight just so she can hurt him some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

The young woman sits on the floor, her back against one of the many wide glass panels seperating the inside of the station against the nothingness of space and it's quite a pretty picture what with the background full of stars. Her head is thrown back either deliberately or carelessly and he can't tell and how crazy is that, exposing her throat, but then again she is only wearing briefs and a form fitting band-shirt, because that's what she showed up in and in an enclosed room such as a space station full of metas it really doesn't matter either way. There's nothing that she can do once they, once Bruce, decides on what to do with her, but if she cares at all it doesn't show and it might just be an act and she might not give a single fuck for real and she's Jason Todd or a version of him anyways so why should she care? _He_ certainly hasn't done so in forever.  
  
On the other end of the room whatever muted discussion Bruce has with whatever knowledgeable magic league members were present when they showed up winds to an end and then he makes his way over to them. Jason the guy version tenses predictably at that and she smirks at him for it, because the Jason Todd's of the worlds are assholes to everyone, including each other. Then she proceeds to talk over Batman before he so much as opens his mouth. "If I'm an independent being in my own right that's not from a parallel dimension do I still have human rights? Also does that stand for what I think it stands for which is that I didn't exist an hour ago and does that mean everything I remember is worth shit and, something. I'm fuzzy on what exactly was said because for reasons unknown you had this very important discussion about me at the other side of the room and without me. Also in the interest of partial disclosure I'm a 'give me freedom or give me death' kinda gal so." When this gains her nothing but stares from Jason the guy version and Bruce and everyone else in the room who are just here for shits and giggles probably, she sneers. "Talk, I don't have all day. Or alternatively don't stop me when I get the fuck outta here." Bruce opens his mouth at that point but still does not actually say anything, which wow points for the gal version for having talked Batman to a loss for words. She's up then, one fluid motion that's more reminiscent of Dick than himself, which what the hell and she's moving towards the teleporters, but leaving without a witty one-liner isn't her style apparently and he gets that at least. "The worst about this whole situation is no doubt that now I'll have to illegally download all my music _again_." And then she's gone, because in the end noone even tried to stop her and Batman looks as flabbergasted as Jason has ever seen him, like he isn't completly sure about what just happened and truth be told Jason isn't either, but it's a hilarious expression and so he ignores that in favour of laughing his ass off at Bruce's expense.  
  
Three days later he finds her sleeping between bodies, blood all over everything, including her new clothes. It's the only thing on her that's red. She blinks up at him, at the gun he has trained on her head and silently dares him to do _something_. After a few moments of nothing she completly disregards him in favour of stretching like a cat, like Selina. She's on her hands then, on her feet and a nice distance is between them and Jason has no fucking clue how that happened. He doesn't bother raising his gun though and she smiles like she knows there is nothing anyone could ever do to touch her, which, if Jason the guy version was that delusional he wouldn't have worried about the Justice League, either.  
  
A month later he finds the ancient corpse of the twentythree year-old magic user responsible for this whole clusterfuck of a situation. There's five sets of footprints leading away from the side of the confrontation but only two leading there, and one of those is the victims.


End file.
